Can bell find hope again?
by Rising king
Summary: Bell has suffered to the point that he loses his innocence. What happened to him? Can he be helped? will those who make him suffer be punished? Dark bell! Maybe OP Bell bellxFreya
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this story was suggested by JASK21 so i hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Two Years Ago**

A new member had appear in the apollo familia, but he was different from the other. He had white hair and red eyes which caught the eyes of anyone who seen them. His name was bell Cranel.

He would go into the dungeon by himself all the time and didn't care if he was alone or if he had people with him. If the other member of the familia did come with him he would be a team player and help them and would return to the surface when they agree to, but if he was by himself he would head to the mid floor without a care in the world.

He keep to himself a lot as if he didn't trust the Familia, and often didn't care if someone talk shit or did something to his familia. He only join the Apollo familia because Apollo was the only one to agree to let him join. Bell was give the title Shadow Rabbit because when he fought he would look like a shadow due to his speed and people would say he look like a rabbit.

 **Present Day**

Bell had heard that Freya was challenge by Apollo to a war game and that the game prizes was this. If Apollo loses he would return to heaven and his familia would disband as well as Bell Cranel would join the Freya familia, but if Freya familia would lose Ottar would join the apollo Familia and Freya would have to give his familia 50 million Valis (A/N: search danmachi Valis if you want to know how much that is). As well as bell and ottar are not allow to compete in the war game.

The war game took just 1 day to complete with Freya Destroying Apollo familia with ease. With that bell was force to join Freya. "Hello to the Familia Bell Cranel." Freya said with a smile. "Thanks for allowing me to be in your familia goddess Freya" Bell said without a care in the world after that he gave Freya a small bow before following her and her familia to their home.

When he enter Freya Familia home he was given her blessing so he could once more enter the dungeon. It wasn't a shock for her to see that bell was a level 4 but the shocking part was that seeing his stats they were SS rank and some were even SSS rank meaning that they were the highest level they max out on the Rank system. One of his ability that caught her eyes was called "Eyes of Truth", so she decide to read the description "This ability allow the user to see if the person in front of him/her is a good person or a bad person with evil intention." she was about to think it was just a pointless ability when she saw it rank next to it "Mystic" She had never seen this anyone with that rank so she looked at it as well

"This ability does not need a bless to be used." her eyes widen seeing this never has she seen a rank like this. After that she let bell go so she could research more about this type of ability. When bell had left Freya room he went to eat, bath, and then sleep because tomorrow he was planning on going into the dungeon.

 **The Next Day**

Ottar told bell that he would be going with him into the dungeon so see how he fights. Bell just nodded, Bell was dressed in A black outfit, he also had two knives that are kept on his lower back, throwing knives which are on his side, and one sword on his back. So bell and ottar start to enter dungeon, Ottar just watch as bell kept going deeper and deeper into the dungeon it wasn't until they reached floor 20 that they ran into a boss at this point ottar decide to join in so that bell wouldn't be injured. When ottar was about to pull out his swords bell yelled at him. "DON'T JOIN IN OTTAR I WANT THIS ONE TO MYSELF." When ottar heard this he realized this would be a good opportunity to test bells ability. "FINE BUT I GOING TO KEEP MY BLADES OUT JUST IN CASE." after hearing that bell just nodded in agreement.

Floor 20 boss was a minotaur but it was faster, stronger, and harder to kill. Bell start by running with this two knives the one in his right hand was a tanto knife and in his left hand was a knife blade as he was running the blade in his right hand had a flame coming it blade and the blade in his left hand had black lightning surrounding it. When bell got close to the boss it swung it blade at bell which he ducked his head under it, and went for a slice at the boss stomach with the lightning blade which cut made a light cut. After he slid through the boss leg, which made the boss swing it blade backward as it plan on turning around.

Bell ducked again and rolled to the side that the blade had came from stopping just in front of the boss as it was trying to recover from the swing. Bell took the opportunities to stab it with the flame blade at the same spot he had slice the boss a few seconds before. When he did the flame the was coming out of the blade turned black making the boss scream out in pain, but when it tried to slice bell a second time and burst of black flames ripe though it body making it unable to move. This happen for another two time before the boss finally died, afterward bell just pulled out his blades and walked off.

Ottar was shocked because how easy he made it look it didn't even take a minute, when the boss disappeared it left a stone which ottar chose to grab. "Are those magic blades?" Ottar decide to ask. Bell just shook his head. "No both of this blade are made with magic crystal as well as they are soul bound to me, so if i die they break. Because they are soul bound to me they teleport back to me if they are stolen, and due to them being made with magic crystal as well as being soul bound it has access to my magic." hearing this made ottar curious about what magic bell had.

"What were those two magic that the knives used." ottar asked while looking at bell. "The first one is called flame barrage and the second one is called black lightning. Flame barrage can change it temperature with black being the strongest, and it can be shot or used to cover my fist to punch thing. Black lightning can be shot or used as a lightning strike and it can increase my speed with it." When Ottar heard this it shocked him because he had never heard of two magic that can be used in so many different ways. "Okay that enough for today let's go back to the surface." hearing this bell just nodded. When they got to the surface ottar told bell to go rest and recover his strength.

One thing that ottar found creepy about bell was his eyes because when you look at them you can't see any emotion in them, and when he talk it devoid of any sense of emotion. It as if he never knew joy and love. Ottar want to know what happened to bell to make him like this because whoever did this to him would have to do it when he was a lot younger know that bell was now 16. Plus he got to Orario 2 years ago so he would be younger than 14 when this had to happen.

Watching bell walk off ottar could only sigh because he felt sorry for the boy. Afterward ottar went to freya and explained what had happen in the dungeon which made her excited which made her lick her lips, but then ottar had told Freya what worried him about bell. When freya heard this she thought about it and realized that she never really focus on his eyes, and so she made a note to look at then next time she had a chance.

* * *

 **I want to thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed and if anyone knows how to upload an image so it will be in the chapter can you message me pls**


	2. Chapter 2

**The image of the blades and outfit is on my wattpad account so if you want to see it pls go there (This is for those who are on )(Rising_king8899)**

 **Thanks for read and i hope you enjoy and sorry for not updating, it because i was lazy and just wanted to relax.**

* * *

Bell woke up in the middle of the night and decide to go get some food. He chosen to go to the hostess of fertility because the person who was running it was a member of freya, but just to be safe he grab some money as well.

Bell had decided to run on top of the building unknown to him ottar and freya were watching him. It took bell 10 minutes before he arrived at hostess of fertility, when he arrived he could he some shouting from a drunken idiot. When bell enter he could see a familia getting drunk and if he remembered correctly they were from the loki familia.

He walk up to the bar and sat down next thing he knew a giant women appeared in front him. "What would you like to eat tonight boy?" bell order some of the stuff on the menu. "So is this your first time here boy?" mia as bell who nodded. "What familia are you apart of?" bell looked up. " I'm apart of the freya familia" when mia heard this she just look at him without a smile. "Just because we are from the same familia boy don't expect free food and don't think you can get away with doing whatever you want here got it." mia said in a threatening voice. This made bell sigh as he pulled out a bag of money showing her that he was never expecting to get his food for free. This made mia smile because he was cocky or annoying like those who were in her familia.

Bell heard a growl making his head turn to see why. What he saw was one of employee growling at a group of adventure. "Come on babe just a little bit of fun won't kill anyone." the man smirked this made some people sigh and other growl at the group mostly women. Seeing this made bell sigh before getting up and start walking over to the group. Mia chose not to say anything see bell get up and then she signal for her girl not to do anything yet.

Bell made his way over to the group of adventures. "What do you want boy. how about you call your mommy over and we'll have some fun with her and if you have a sister that would be even better." bell ignored his comment which made the other at his table laugh think that bell was to scared to answer. Bell got next to the man and grab him by his shirt and drag him out of the bar, but before anyone could go after him the heard screaming. Next thing they knew bell walked back in with a bag in his hand. " This should cover their meal, and don't worry this is my money it his." Bell look over to the table were the man was sitting. "You should go get you friend i don't think he be able to get back to your familia with a broken femur and a broken arm." bell saying that just sat back down, however the men at the table eyes went wide as they ran out to check on their friend.

The group of men walked back in and you could see the anger in their eyes. Mia was about to tell her staff to attack when bell told her he would deal with it, mia just shook her head and gave her staff the sign not to attack again. It was a shocker that mia was going to let the boy deal with it because she normally wouldn't. "Before we start this fight which familia are you from?" this confused the men because now they knew that the boy really thought he could win, so to humor the boy the men answered.

"We from the soma familia." with that bell got up and start to walking out of the bar. "I would rather not ruin anyone night here so let take this outside." the men just rolled their eyes and followed it was silent but then screaming and then they saw one of the men run inside the bar look as if he saw a monster. Then they saw bell walk in without a scratch. "Your a fucking monster stay away from me." bell walked up to the man and picked him up by his shirt. "Here since i choosing to be nice right now, i'll give you one chance take your friends and get out of here. If any of you do that shit again because next time i won't brake just one or two of your arm/legs i'll break them all, you understand." bell said without with a blank expression on his face, then bell let go of the man.

The men just nodded and ran out, with that bell walked over to the bar and sat down. " should i leave?" bell asked mia making her laugh. "No you don't have to leave boy, plus your food should almost be done." the loki familia look at bell before loki decide to say something. "Hey boy which familia are you from?" bell didn't even turn his head. "I'm from the freya familia goddess loki." after saying that he could hear a tsk. Finn was wondering what level bell was because if finn remember correctly those guy bell took out were all level 3.

"If you don't mind me asking what your name and what your level?" finn asked which peaked everyone interest so they all looked over at bell. "It Bell Cranel and im a level 2 maybe 3 because i haven't gotten my status update yet." this shocked everyone even mia because he just defeated 5 level 3 while being a level 2 maybe 3. This would normally be impossible because it should take 1 or 2 level 4 to defeat 5 level 3. No one knew what to say even mia was shocked.

 **With ottar and freya**

Ottar was shocked about what he had seen and know what level the adventures were didn't help him. But then he thought about bell being a level 4 maybe 5 and suddenly he got a chill running down his spine, because who know what he might do. On the other hand freya didn't know what to think or feel. She knew the boy would be one of the strongest in orario and she was happy that he was in her familia, but when she watched him fight he did show the slightest emotion when breaking an arm or leg. He look as if he was doll doing whatever it want. (Imagine how aiz is just with less emotion and a lot colder)

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Please leave a comment on how you think the chapter went.**


End file.
